Destines Crossed
by LivingInMyOwnHell
Summary: What happens when a few new teens arrive on Morris Island? What happens when they meet Tory and her pack, the Virals? Will they become friends? Will they learn the pack's secret? Will they become one of the pack? What's up with the new wolf pack on Turtle Beach? And why does the feral wolfdog pack suddenly take a liking to two of the new teens?


"Hey, you guys!" Victoria "Tory" Brennan looked up from where she was playing with Cooper near the entrance of the Bunker and turned her head to see a short plump-looking boy with wavy brown hair running up the beach.

"Hey, Hi. What's up?" she asked. The boy skidded to a stop before her and hunched over, resting his hands on his knees as he puffed heavily; his round face was coated heavily in a sheen of perspiration.

"Did you." Gasp. "Guys." Gasp "Hear?"

"Hear what?" Shelton asked; he was sitting beside Tory and, using an old worn-out rope, playing tug-of-war with Coop.

"You're kidding? You guys haven't heard yet?" Hi glanced up at them. "The whole island's talkin' about it!"

"Godammit, quit beatin' around the damn bush and tell us already!" Ben growled. He was laying face-up on the sand, the north half of his body lying beneath his runabout as he fiddled with the boat's motor.

"Yeah, quit stallin' and just tell us already." Hi childishly stuck his tongue out at Ben and Shelton, receiving a glare from Shelton and a scoff from Ben as the older boy peeked out from beneath the motor.

"Alright, alright, hold your guys' horses." He huffed and swiped an imaginary piece of lint off his red and yellow floral sunflower shirt before continuing. "Apparently a new addition is moving onto the island."

"New people?" Tory looked up from where she was ruffling Coop's ears to stare at the plump boy in surprise. "We're getting new neighbors?"

"That's one way to put it." Hi scratched his chin.

"Who are they? Do you know?" Shelton asked.

"No."

"Great, just what we needed, more old geezers to boss us around like they own us or something."

"Actually, they're not adults." Four heads snapped around to stare at the cubby boy in surprise; three humans, and one wolfdog.

"Y… You mean… we're getting…?" Hi nodded at Shelton's spluttered question.

"Yep. We're gettin' more teenagers!"

"Wow, really?!"

"How old are they?"

"Where'd they come from?"

"Are they boys or girls?"

"Okay, okay, give me a sec here! Yes, we're really getting new kids. I don't know how old they are or where any of them came from. And there are five boys and five girls."

"Swe-e-et!" Shelton cried.

"Wow… that's a lotta new kids." Ben replied.

"You can say that again." Tory agreed as she spared the older boy a glance before turning her attention back to Hi. "So, when are they arriving?"

"In the next 20 minutes or so."

"What?!" Six eyes locked onto the chubby boy and he jumped.

"What?"

"You've been here for the past 10 minutes tellin' us about the new kids that're moving onto the island but failed to mention that they're arriving like _now_?!" Shelton shook his head with an unattractive snort. "Real smooth, Hiram."

"Shut up, Devers!"

"Make me, Stolowitski!"

"Shut up!" Both boys' jaws quickly clamped shut with audible _clack_s and they looked away from Ben's and Tory's angry gazes to stare at anything but each other. The only redhead sighed and grumbled something under her breath that made Ben snicker slightly.

"Jeez… you guys are worse then Coop. And he's a frickin' puppy for crying out loud!"

The oldest in the room smirked at the comparison, which fortunately went unnoticed by the two goofballs standing before him.

"Alright, then,. If we're done foolin' around here, we oughta get going." Hi's and Shelton's heads snapped up like whips, their eyes widening in surprise.

"Wha?" Ben sighed in irritation.

"You said the newbies were gonna arrive in 20 minutes right?" he asked, turning to Hi. The chubby boy nodded.

"Yeah… Whaddya 'bout it?"

"Well, it's been almost 7 minutes since then so unless we start moving _now_, we're gonna miss our chance to meet 'em all firsthand."

"Oo-o-oh…" The older boy rolled his eyes at Tory, who responded with a small giggle, causing a small speck of pink to spread across Ben's cheeks.

"Well?" the redhead demanded. "Are we gonna leave or are just gonna stand here like sittin' ducks?"

"_Ruff!_" A gray blur suddenly raced past the girl and streaked towards Shelton and Hi. Fortunately, Shelton moved out of the way just in time and Cooper ended up plowing into Hi full-speed.

"Oww!"

"_Woof! Woof!_" The little puppy licked his face, leaving a wet trail of saliva from the bottom of his chin to his forehead.

"E-ew!"

"_Wharf!_"

"I agree with Coop." Tory was giggling again with Ben snickering right beside her, their shoulders brushing as they leaned against each other for support. "Let's get going before we miss the ferry."

"Good idea." Ben replied, gasping slightly as he tried to regain his breath.

"Works for me." Shelton replied.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Hi grumbled as he tried to wipe the drool from his face as best as he could with a fifteen pound wolfdog puppy sitting on his chest.


End file.
